Realities
by marichi
Summary: Levi/Erwin: Levi and Erwin face a suitation where they're forced to see their comarades die. However, later Levi trusts Erwin to heal him and make him feel whole again.


It had been a brutal, bloody, and, tragic battle. Levi and Erwin had taken the task of training newbies to the group. They had seen only two titans at first. The rest had come so quickly, overwhelming them. The new blood had all been foolish, wanting the chance to show they could kill a Titan. They had all charged at them only to find out that all they had to show for their attempt was, missing limbs and the screams of their comrades. Levi and Erwin has been utterly helpless. They had only been able to save one girl before they had been forced to retreat. The screams of his fallen comrades resounded in Levi s ears relentlessly but, he didn t mind it. It only spurred him on to remember he needed to grow stronger. He needed to eliminate this unacceptable threat. About two hours later, they had finally found a cave to settle into. No Titans were anywhere in the area, Erwin went out to find good and water. While, Levi stayed with the injured girl. He looked at her bloody face and wondered why she had charged so recklessly. She was beautiful with pristine blue eyes and a petite frame however, those things no longer mattered in this world. Perhaps, in a better world she would have been a model. In this reality though, she trained day after day only to have met a cruel fate. Levi then became aware that her heartbeat had stopped. It was too much for him at that moment. He let the tears flow, as he picked up the girl and went to make a grave. It took around an hour but, he buried her. Had even found a few blue flowers that reminded him of her eyes. Eyes filled with such spirt. What spirt did he have? None. Life was all about killing Titans but, he wondered if maybe he was a little dead inside from it all. Before he could continue pondering he heard Erwin s clear voice say This is a fine grave Levi. Caught off guard, he marched with his head down back into the cave. Annoyed at being caught showing such care. He glared at the cave floor as Erwin walked in with berries, mushrooms, and, water. Well, dig in. Erwin said gently. They ate in Silence, Levi annoyed and Erwin knowing that no words could soothe the aching in their hearts. Soon, it was night and Levi stubbornly lay down on his side of the cave. Erwin smiled, thinking Levi looked rather cute. It had only happened a few times but, lately when they were alone on a solo mission or had been split up from the others. Levi would let him in allowing Erwin to heal him body and soul. To kiss and thrust into him until all Levi knew was Erwin s touch, smell, and, love. Erwin now repeated the ritual, crawling over to Levi and wrapping his arms around his small waist. He was surprised when Levi didn t even resist as he always did. Instead, Levi immediately turned around and whispered Please make the screams stop, Erwin. Just for a little please. Erwin s eyes widened, Levi was always independent and strong. Never asking for much, except what was a necessity. But, now Levi lay next to him in the dark of the cave. Blushing and begging to be healed. Erwin simply nodded as he took off Levi s uniform slowly, kissing him more and more, as more skin was exposed until Levi was completely naked. There was just something about seeing Levi so vulnerable so unlike himself that really turned Erwin on. His rock hard cock was already bulging out of his pants. He wanted to be inside Levi and fast. But, he wanted to go slow tonight. Just a bit before he lost control. He went up to Levi s panting lips and kissed them firmly until they were both gasping for air. Levi, I will never let you die. I will never let a Titan nor any human lay a finger on you. I know you do not wish for protection. But, I will still give it. Anytime you need me, I will be here. You re strong Levi but, even someone as strong as you needs a rock. Levi could say nothing. He was stunned and shocked. How had this man.. This incredible, idiot, leader of a man be saying something that pierced his heart so? Tears came to his eyes as Levi pushed Erwin down, changing their positions. Levi had never been too good for words. He could only think of one thing to express how he felt.. He turned his whole body around and locked his eyes on Erwin s hard cock. It was strong and pulsating, begging for Levi s lips. Levi put his left hand on it and gave it some firm strokes while swirling his tongue around on the head with the very tip of his tongue. He then took it more into his mouth, sucking on it for a bit and then letting go. Erwin was groaning and thrashing around under Levi. Levi had always been an expert at killing Titans and cleaning. But, he would have never imagined him to be so good at sucking his cock! Erwin panted and looked at Levi s firm ass. He squeezed it and groaned when Levi bit his head gently in punishment. L-Levi if you keep going.. I ll cum. He panted. Good, I love cleaning. Levi hissed back. Erwin laughed then groaned as Levi started sucking his cock even harder while also massaging his balls. Levi almost had him fully in his mouth when he felt Erwin about to burst and quickly took his cock out. Erwin s cum shot out at Levi fast, some hitting his lips then his chest dripping down his fine body. You made such a mess.. was all Levi could get out before Erwin had him up and pinned down to the wall. A-ahhh Erwin not like this.. Levi whispered. Sorry, but, I need to be inside you. Now. Erwin panted as he spread Levi s ass and grabbed his hard cock. He kissed Levi s lips hard as he slammed himself inside! Groaning and biting down on to Levi s shoulder at the immense pleasure. Levi s moans and Erwin s pants were soon all that filled the air. Erwin worked quickly, slamming and sliding his cock out of Levi s tight ass. Pinching his nipples and sucking his neck along the way. Levi felt and thought of nothing but, Erwin. Everything was gone there was no pain. Only the complete feeling of being whole and safe. Only Erwin could give him this. Erwin then whispered that he was at his limit. As they both slowly slid down the wall, both physically and emotionally spent. Erwin s cum deep within Levi and Levi s staining the cave wall. Erwin pulled Levi on to his chest and held him on tight. Levi cried out of happiness that night. He was shocked too. Crying out of something other than sorrow? What a new reality. 


End file.
